How to Get the Boy
by Unicorns Breathe Fire
Summary: Oneshot. Four times the boy Maya likes doesn't like her back. And the one time he does. Lucaya.


**Thank you for choosing to read this! It's my first oneshot, and any constructive criticism will be well received. Please read till the end and tell me what you thought. No flames please. By the way, please don't PM me because it won't work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, or any of the characters, but I do own the storyline**

How to Get the Boy

#1- Logan Watson

I met Logan at nursery. He was the sweetest boy then, always giving me the plastic spade in the sandpit and fending off the other girls who wanted it.

But he didn't really seem to like me the same way that I liked him. And it made me really sad. So I studied the girls that he did seem to really like, like Jasmine.

She was all cute and said please and thank you. All the time she would talk to Logan and treat him really special, a hard thing to accomplish seeing as we were only about four. But she managed it.

And that's what I tried to do. I put pretty bows on all my dresses and smiled nicely and said my pleases and thank-yous like a good little girl. But still he ignored me. So I just kept trying, over and over again until eventually he had enough, and came over and said to me "I'm sorry, I like girls like Jasmine, and you are nothing like Jasmine". It broke my tiny little heart.

I went home and cried on my bed for hours, not like anyone at home cared. They just ignored me. Like I ignored Logan for the rest of nursery school.

#2- Sawyer Huggins

I met Sawyer at infant school, in foundation year.

I'd just gotten over the Logan thing, and Sawyer was the best looking six-year-old in the school. I flirted with him constantly. Played football to get him to look at me. Tried to get my grades up so that he would notice me. Based myself on the girls he seemed to like. Mainly Sophie.

She was all fluffy and sweet on the inside, but occasionally she would turn into a horrible monster and get revenge on people. So that's what I did. I fluffed my hair and had a brief 'I want to be a princess' phase that all six year olds have at some point.

Whenever someone did something to me that I didn't like, I would pretend to be angry and get revenge. And the whole time I clung to Sawyer and his really cute accent. He finally got me on my own and told me that "I like girls like Sophie, and I'm sorry, but you are nothing like Sophie".

That night I went home and had a temper tantrum. Not that my mum cared. She just had a rant at a guy on TV and pretended like I didn't exist.

#3- Riley Matthews

I met Riley when I was in my first year at primary school, year three. I became best friends with her straight away and we stayed that way until about year 6, which was when everyone started addressing the lesbian/gay thing at our school.

Riley was just too innocent and since Mr Matthews excused her from any L4L (Learning for Life) lessons that we had on the topic, she had no idea that boys and girls could like their own gender. In fact, it came as a bit of a shock to me as well. I mean, I was only like, eight when I found out.

I didn't know at all, until year four, when I was eight, and had begun fancying people properly. When I say people I mean boys and girls. There was a very small time period when I had a huge crush on Riley, and I don't think she ever found out.

I don't like girls anymore. It was just a hormonal thing I think, but Riley didn't know and she got very confused. I kept hanging around with her constantly, never leaving her side, and I started to dress the same way as her, all sunshine and rainbows. I began to act cutesy and smile toothily at people all the time, mimicking her and her manners.

I eventually realised that she was way more like my sister than she could ever be my girlfriend, and even if she did like me in the same way, it would be awkward if we became anything more than friends. So I gave up on that.

#4- Austin Moon

I met Austin in year seven, the first year of middle school, and immediately I knew I liked him. He acted so sweet and, unlike other boys of his age, he seemed so mature. I became slightly obsessed with him and Riley got a little bit sick of me fawning over him and following him.

That's part of the reason I gave up hope of ever having a relationship with him. Also, aside everything Riley said, he was part of the 'Popular Squad' that had already formed five weeks into the beginning of middle school.

I fixed my hair in a special way for two months, getting the ends dip-dyed blue, and twirling it into plaited buns, the way the people in the 'Budget Fashion' pages of my magazines wore it. I copied all the fashion trends that the cheerleading squad followed religiously, and even got my ears pierced in an effort to make him look at me.

He could sing and dance, and even all the teachers loved him, because he always, always got top grades and scored most of the goals in any of our team's football matches. Finally, after two months of me crushing on him, he sought me out and said "I'm sorry, but I like girls like Ally, and you are nothing like Ally'. So obviously that was never going to happen, and I gave up.

#5- Lucas Friar

I met Lucas on the fifty-ninth day of eight grade. He was sitting on the subway, reading a book, and just looking so cute. I was talking to Riley about life, and how to talk to boys at the time, so I went up to show him Riley an example.

"Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute, we should hang out sometime, you make me happy, you don't pay enough attention to me, this isn't working out, we can still be friends, not really" And then I walked away, presuming that I'd never have to see him again.

But I did. He appeared at school that morning, in Mr Matthews history class, and Riley was smitten with him. They dated briefly, and I stepped back, although we became close friends. I still liked him though. He was such a total gentleman, and he always put others first.

He was too perfect. But then I found out that he had done something in Texas to get him kicked out of his old school. And suddenly he was just right. Me and him could be amazing together. And I was falling for him. Hard. He had the most amazing Texan accent, and I teased him about Texas continuously, and he responded, forming it into a game.

When he still showed no interest in me 'that way' whatsoever, I decided to change again. I chucked the denim jackets and ripped jeans into the back of my wardrobe, and replaced them with floral, Riley type clothes.

I began to act all goofy and adored him, just like Riley did. But when Riley did it, I'm pretty sure he found it sweet, but when I tried it, he just thought it was annoying. I went home and cried that night. He didn't say anything to me to make me particularly upset, just looked irritated whenever I giggled or stuttered what I was saying to him.

Then, after that failed, I tried to be like Missy, and flirted with him constantly, but subtly, because I didn't want to hurt Riley. When he and Riley broke up, I thought that I might finally have a chance with him, but he just asked out Missy, whom I had been acting like for the past three weeks.

I went home and cried again. Not like my mum cared. I lay on my bed crying my heart out, for hours it seemed. Would I ever get a boyfriend? Would no one ever like me enough? Am I always going to be second best? The thoughts flew around my head, just making me cry harder.

A knock at the window disrupted me. I rubbed my eyes and took several deep breaths before turning to look. It was Lucas. How convenient. Not.

I closed my eyes in frustration and sadness before pulling up the window. He was standing in the rain, shivering as the water droplets made their way through his jacket.

"What do you want?" I growled though clenched teeth. Anger. My only way of dealing with everything.

"Um, I came to see if you were ok. You looked pretty upset at school today?"

Something inside me snapped, and all the frustration and anger of being last choice every time finally came out.

"I'm sick of you. All the boys I've ever liked. You just think its ok to come in and make me fall for you and then go out with some other girls, and then I'll try and be like those girls so that you might, any of you, actually look at me for once. But no, you'll just appear one day and be like. "sorry, I like other girls like Jasmine and Sophie and Ally, and you are nothing like them" and it's not alright because then I had to act like it's all good for Riley, and it's like nothing has ever happened because none of you even care about my feelings, and I'm done with all of you, so leave me alone".

I slammed down my window and threw myself on my bed, my eyes watering. I glanced towards the window again, and there he was, in his jacket, shivering, with a puzzled look in his eyes. He raised his hand and knocked again.

I buried my face in my pillow, but he kept tapping. After about five minutes, I got up and glared at him, pulling up the window slightly. "Do you not understand what leave me alone means?" I snarled at him.

He shuddered from the cold. "You like me?" he asked. I could feel my face flushing and my eyes widening in shock. Why on earth did I say that?

"No. I used to like you, but then you ignored me and dated Riley and Missy and made it blatantly obvious that you didn't like me back. So…yeah" he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Maya, I ignored you because I didn't like it. You pretending to be like Missy and Riley. I liked you. The proper you. You know, I like-liked you. And I did want to go out with you. But then you just did nothing, and teased me, so I thought you just wanted to be friends. So I was upset, and I started dating Riley. But then we broke up, and I was still hoping that you might like me in some way, but then you just acted like someone that you weren't, and it annoyed me, because it's not you, so I asked Missy out, and now here we are "

my heart felt like it was about to explode. He liked me back. For once, someone actually liked me first. Not Riley, not Missy, not any other girl, but me!

I looked at him disbelievingly, sure that any moment now he would start laughing and tell me it was all a joke. But he didn't. he just blinked up at me, eyelashes dripping with raindrops, and his amazing eyes as green as always.

"You don't have to be anyone else" he said quietly. "You're already perfect". I smiled at him. "You too Huckleberry"

The End!

 **Thank you for reading! Please review for cookies and love.**

 **Unicorns xx**


End file.
